


Follow Me Down

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Prompt: “Mad World” by Jason Mann and MichaelPairing: Lucifer x ReaderWord Count: 1, 811A/N:  This was written for the @i-like-your-assbutt’s Jason Manns SPN Writing Challenge. Angst and soooo many feels, fluff at the end. Just go with it – trust me, you’ll be glad you did. :D





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/152079132406/follow-me-down)

 

Lucifer found himself surrounded by darkness. He walked forward but couldn’t see a thing. He walked to his right and bumped into something hard and cool. It must be metal. His glowing red eyes provided the only light. Suddenly a blinding light appeared and then he saw he was in the cage again. That couldn’t be, though – he was out. How did he get back in?

 

The room shifted under his feet as if there was an earthquake and he found himself in a dusty, unused attic standing in front of a mirror. His feet were stuck, nearly glued to the ground. The images in the mirror swirled around until he saw images of you. A hand, your hand, came out of the mirror and pulled him in. He suddenly found himself compelled to move and speak. He felt your hand on his check, your lips on his. He gave you a present, wrapped in a crimson bow, your favorite color. He watched your eyes light up as you smiled back at him. You grabbed the present and shook it. You always shook it as if you could guess what he got you. That’s why he always used extra wrapping paper. He watched you tear apart the paper and saw your shock and amazement that he had picked out such a beautiful necklace for you. You held him like you never wanted to let him go. You moved back a little so he could put the necklace on you. He grabbed your hair and kissed you with all the love he had. This was his favorite memory with you, spending the holidays with the one he loved. But the holidays had passed. He stopped kissing you and stared into your eyes. You nodded to him and pointed outside the mirror. He followed your hand and suddenly found himself on the opposite side of the mirror. The mirror started to grow black vines covering it completely leaving the pathway behind him the only way forward.

 

He slowly looked behind him and he saw a mountain of bodies. The exit sign on the far wall changed before his eyes to say, “We’re all mad here.” Curious, he walked towards the bodies and the strange sign. Each step suddenly took so much energy from him until he was carried away with a gust of wind to a field. His followers were in front of him waiting for their master to start the apocalypse.

 

Sam and Dean were behind him yet so were you. But how? He felt your presence and turned around immediately. You stared at him shaking your head. Your eyes held such disappointment, such sadness there and then blood started pouring from your head covering your whole face. The blood dripped over your clothes and he sank down on the floor and whispered, “Stop.” Stop.” What the hell was doing that? He wasn’t doing this to you. He couldn’t be doing this to you. Not you. Everyone else, sure, but never you. He looked around with wild eyes trying to find the culprit. He tried to run to you but he couldn’t move. Lucifer screamed and the world changed yet again.

 

He was in the streets. Death had come to this town. He remembered it well. He passed Death in the pizza place. Death nodded to Lucifer and he to him. He walked into the town where ashes were raining down. The ashes mixed with his clothing, making mud out of everything and making his skin itch. He looked in the stores and saw the suffering, the sadness, the worn out faces. It was as if the life had been taken from the town and it was. All hope was lost. Tears were in the eyes of the survivors as they ran from the Croatoan virus. This was everything he wanted. Everything he needed so why was he sad? Why was he looking at the scene before him with regret? He was finally fulfilling his destiny. He didn’t have feelings. He was Lucifer. He was an archangel. He didn’t feel sadness. He didn’t care about pathetic weak humans. But he did. He did care.

 

He saw Croatoan-infected humans in front of him and then a gunshot sounded through the air. He started running, something pulling him forward but not yet knowing why. Shoes. He saw black shoes. Shoes that looked awfully familiar. As he ran he saw it was you. He ran to your body, turned to the left and saw Dean still holding the gun. He and his troops ran back to their van and drove off. Lucifer let them. He didn’t care about them. He could get revenge later. You were lying in a dirty alleyway. Where was the justice? Nothing special about this alleyway. Truthfully he didn’t recognize it. He knew that you weren’t dead. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real! You were alive. But yet you were here. Why here? This felt real. You felt real. He could feel stickiness when he touched your hair. Your cheeks were cold and your eyes glazed over. He saw black veins but that made no sense. You couldn’t possibly be infected. You were his chosen one, his mate. You and Sam were not susceptible to this virus – he made sure of that. He held you in his arms screaming, “No” in your blooded hair as he kissed your cold lips. He cried before the world shifted and your fleeting warmth left his arms.

 

Lucifer ran forward to try to find you. He ran right into the living room of the house you shared. It was your birthday and all your close friends were there. As much as he liked this memory, he had to get out of whatever this was because it was destroying him. He needed to think. He was an archangel. Who could be doing to this to him? His brother wouldn’t be doing something so cruel. What was this? And that was when you turned to Lucifer. The scene was playing out as it did that day but you spoke to him and looked directly at him. It was very eerie. No one else knew you were talking to him. “It’s a very very mad world baby,” you almost whispered to him. He noticed a small white rabbit in your hands. You smiled a smile that never reached your lips and then he was falling farther and farther down. The fall felt endless. It felt like the fall from heaven. His wings slowly started to burn and deteriorate and by the end of it, he was happy he felt solid ground.

 

By the time he landed he was amazed. He looked at the devastation, the apocalypse had come and he was in Sam’s body standing in front of Dean. The words fell out of his mouth with no control. It was as if it was destiny speaking.

 

“It always ends this way, Dean. No matter what you do it always ends with you and me here in the Garden. I win… so I win.”

 

Lucifer smiled at Dean’s face, enjoying the pain he found there. He should feel pain for killing you. Oh, the pain he would love to make Dean feel. But he had to get out of this. Revenge wasn’t going to help him one bit. Lucifer shoved Dean against a very firm wall that had suddenly appeared. Lucifer walked on looking at the new world that was his. A sea of demons awaited his orders. He so hated demons. He’d have to kill them, after they did his bidding of course. Lucifer looked down and saw that his brother was dead, laid at his feet. He was saddened that he had to kill Michael but that was his role. Funny how he had no memory of it. How do you forget that you killed your own brother? Isn’t that one of those things that one would always remember? He had finally finished. The entire world was his and he could recreate it in his image now. He was so happy that he didn’t hear you, didn’t feel you as you came up behind him and plunged an angel’s blade inside his body straight through his heart. He whirled around ready to kill whoever it was and then he saw it was you. Confusion was written all over his face. He knelt down and gingerly took the sword out of his body. He knew he was dying and it was by your hand. You looked different, no emotion on your face, completely dead. How did you become that way? He lay there on the cold ground with visions of you passing through his eyes, your touch, your laugh, the way you looked when you came, your guidance, your love and he cried. What had he done to you? And then suddenly he woke up gasping for air.

 

Surprisingly you don’t wake up. His hand went to his face and wiped away the tears. He carefully took his arm out from under you and walked around. He left the bedroom and couldn’t believe his eyes. He was back home and you were sleeping. He had a nightmare? And he was crying? The dreams of his death felt so real. His life flashed before him and it was in those moments that he realized you were slowly making him more human. Your love was making him less an angel. He was dreaming, feeling more, and he didn’t care one bit. He never thought he would be happy that the Winchesters stopped him but at the moment he couldn’t think of a better outcome. You wouldn’t have been harmed from the virus but you would have seen everyone you loved die. He wouldn’t have been able to save them. The world would have ended and the dream was right. He would have turned you into a monster and you would have wanted to kill him. He would have killed your love for him. He would have gained the world but lost you. Maybe his destiny was to love you instead? His father gave you to him, as his soulmate, so surely God wouldn’t do that if Lucifer were meant to destroy the world? Lucifer couldn’t be a psychopath and a lover at the same time. So he chose to be a lover – anything not to lose you. He ran back into the bed and held you against his chest. He jostled you a little and you woke up, your voice still sleepy and weak.

 

“Everything OK?”

 

“It is now. Go back to sleep, baby. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

 

“ ’so ‘kay.”

 

Lucifer slipped down into the bed hugging you close to him as he fell asleep again whispering, “ I love you” before he shut his eyes.


End file.
